Halo Tale
by Scrappyflyer
Summary: The Master Chief falls into the underground. Will he show mercy or will he finish the fight. Takes place after the end of Halo 3.
1. Regret

Here it is finally made it to chapter two yay, by reading this you are filled with determination…

* * *

Truth  
*Event log 3*  
Master Chief's mind exploded into action, he suddenly remembered that he was in a cryogenic tube thawing. Chief's half frozen lungs burned as he breathed, he looked around, and everything seemed like a blur. Chief blinked trying to get frost from his eyes; his eyes stun and burned from ice formed around his eyes. "Cortana are you there?" Chief asked. "Good to see your awake Chief. Did you sleep well? Cortana asked. "It was… sleep?" Chief questioned. "I guess you want to get to work then eh? Well you'll have to open your cryogenic tube yourself, just pull the manual release for your cryogenic tube hatch. I can't open it myself if I could I would have an hour ago." Cortana explained.

After a moment or so Chief found the manual release and started to lift his arm to pull it down. His arm screamed in pain as he lifted his arm and grabbed the release switch and pulled down. The pain was so bad it was like plasma hitting bare skin; the cryogenic tube clicked and unlocked. After a long hissing sound the hatch started to open with a painful wine. Chief not wanting to wait what felt like an hour pushed it up with so much force that the hatch almost flew off.

"Are you that desperate for coffee Chief?" Cortana asked well smiling cheekily. "Hmmm." Chief grumbled. "Why did you wake me?" Chief asked. "Right to the point eh? No hello or good to see you, and or a how have you been?" Cortana said aloud in an annoyed tone. Chief climbed out of his once sleeping place ignoring Cortana's annoyed tone filled comment, and waited for Cortana to explain what was going on that needed him badly enough that Cortana woke him from his lengthy slumber.

"Chief you've been sleeping for one year, five months, and two days. The Dawn has been drifting towards Earth, the year is 2017, and we are going to enter Earth's atmosphere in one hour, thirty six minutes. Does that sum up everything you need to know?" Cortana half asked half explained. "That the hell do you mean the year is 2017 Cortana!" Chief almost yelled in shock. "I don't know how Chief, but I have a hunch." Cortana said. "What does "a hunch" mean?" Chief asked annoyed. "Just call it a woman's intuition ok Chief." Cortana said.

"Fine but you'll have to explain in detail later Cortana." Chief said grumpily. "I will, ok Chief… I'm ready yank me." Cortana said taking one last look around before Chief could unplug her from the holographic terminal that he plugged her into a year ago. Chief plugged Cortana into the slot in the back of his head. Suddenly the feeling of mercury flowed into Chiefs brain. "Good to be back and its much bigger in here than the dawn." Cortana said in a better mood than earlier. "Don't get any funny ideas." Chief said flatly recalling when Cortana was in his mind back on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Halcyon-class light cruiser. "Ok Chief I know." Cortana said well chuckling. "You ready to get back to work Cortana?" Chief asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Cortana said excited. "I'm going to get supplies and vehicles in what's left of the hanger tied down and secure." Chief explained to Cortana his plan.

After an hour of tedious work Chief was finishing up in the armory. "Chief… We have twenty eight minutes until we enter atmosphere." Cortana said in a very worried tone. "Don't worry." Chief said calmly as he grabbed extra ammo for his MA5B Assault Rifle and magnum, as well as an Energy sword, four of each grenade and as a plus Chief found a jet pack.

"Chief we need to get to a drop pod now!" Cortana practically screamed. "Why?!" Chief asked worried. "The Dawn… its entering atmosphere!" Cortana said in a tone that made even the Chief worried. As if by Cortana's worrisome warning the Forward unto Dawn started to shake and rumble as it started to enter the atmosphere. Chief stepped into a full on sprint out of the armory, down the halls, to the drop pod bay. Just as Chief reached the drop pod bay the hall behind him was torn off by another piece of the Dawn that had broken off earlier. Chief thinking fast used his jet pack to get to the closest drop pod, climbed in and closed the pods door. It clicked shut and air sealed. "Punch it!" Chief yelled to Cortana. Cortana lunched the Drop pod in nanoseconds. The pod shuck as it entered atmosphere with what was left of the Dawn behind the two of them.

"Brace for impact Chief" Cortana yelled just as a piece of the Dawn hit Chiefs drop pod breaking it open on one side. Chief was sucked out of the pod as it was exposed to the vacuum of space. The last thing Chief herd was Cortana Screaming "JONH"!

*Event Log 3 end*

* * *

Scrappyflyer here! Sorry it took so long to finish. Hope you liked it,  
see you next time. Peace :3


	2. Truth

(author's note)  
( Howdy guys Scrappyflyer here I do not own Halo or Undertale, halo is owned by 343 industries and Undertale is owned by the one and only TOBY FOX, I do however own his story. Constructive freed back and no hate please, this is my first story enjoy.)

Prologue…  
"Lord Hood" For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. And let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark, and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice, an unshakeable conviction that their fight... *our* fight... was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten.  
(The marines salute in union)  
"marine sergeant" Present arms!  
(Marines draw Battle Rifles and fire a 21 bullet salute)  
(Later)  
"Lord Hood" I remember how this war started, what your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you, but you have my thanks...  
[Shakes the Arbiter's hand]  
"Lord Hood" ... for standing by him to the end. Hard to believe he's dead...  
"Arbiter" Were it... so easy...

Regret  
*Event log 1*  
*Place rear half of UNSC Frigate Forward unto Dawn*  
*Time Unknown, Date Unknown, Month Unknown, Year possibly 2552*  
"Did we make it?" The Master Chief asked. "I don't know, when Halo shook itself peaces we fell out of slip space, it looks like the Arbiter made it though…"Cortana explained Chief starts to head to the cryogenic bay. "It's finished…" Chief stated. "We finally did it… Halo… the Covenant… Spark… the war… the Flood…" Cortana shuttered at her own mention of the nightmarish life consuming hive mind monstrosity that is the Flood. "We could have done better… I could have done better." Chief though aloud. "No one could have done better than you Chief…and you did the best you could. That's a fact Chief… you know that… you know me." Cortana said trying to comfort the Chief. "We don't know that Cortana." Cortana became silent until the Master Chief finished making his way to the cryogenic bay. "I'll drop a beacon but it'll be a while until anyone finds us." Cortana explains to the Master Chief before he could plug her into a terminal that sat in the middle of the cryogenic bay. Cortana's projection appeared from the terminal moments later and looked at Chief while he locks his MA5B Assault Rifle into a compartment next to the cryogenic tube would soon be getting into. "It could be years even…" Cortana finally finished. The Chief only glanced at Cortana's projection when he stepped into the cryogenic tube and said, "Wake me when you need me." All Cortana could say in the last moments before Chief froze was. "I'll miss you."  
*Event log 1 end*

*Event log 2*  
1 year later  
Cortana awoke from rest mode and started her daily routine which consisted of Check of Chief's vitals, check the Dawn's status, optimize her memory chip she was installed on, check on Chief again, check the Dawn's sensors or what was left of them because the Forward unto Dawn had been cut in half a year ago…to see anything that might mean that help was coming, work on Chiefs armor ,go back into rest mode. It wasn't much but it kept her busy, but today… today was different. When Cortana finally got to check the sensors, what she saw amazed her…"Its Earth." The words seem to escape Cortana's lips. "How is this possible?" Cortana asked herself aloud well her mind felt like it would explode looking for a way, any way to explain how this was possible. Then it hit Cortana like a train. It's not there Earth… If it where the UNSC would have been there to get Chief and herself, there were no Mac platforms only primitive satellites in orbit. Not to mention the fact that Africa didn't have a huge hole in it from when truth glassing Africa looking for that Forerunner ship. After her discovery Cortana hacked into one of the satellites and found the year "2017 how is THAT possible?" Suddenly warning lights came on and Cortana swiftly checked the sensors. What she saw horrified her, they were drifting to Earth. All Cortana could think to do was start to unthaw the Master Chief. "John I need you." Whimpered Cortana.  
*event log 2 end*

(welp I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I will try to upload the new chapter soon. Scrappyflyer out.)


	3. Mercy

Halotale  
(Heya Scrappyflyer here so Chapter three is here. So the Chief's tale in the underground starts bout here. I've wasted your time so let's get to the story BOI! Btw this chapter takes place in the Underground with Sans. Enjoy!)

* * *

One day before, in the Underground…  
"Papyrus get away from the human! There dangerous!" Sans yelled to his brother. A second later Sans saw Papyrus's head fly into the air and land on the snowy ground. "Papyrus Noooo!" Sans yelled well running to try to help his brother even though his fate was inevitable. "Papyrus no please no!" said Sans as he got near. Next Sans saw his brother's head turn to dust, sans stood there in shock as his brother's dust was blown away by the wind. Sans looked to see who was responsible this brother's demise. Only to see the human walking away coated in dust, wielding a knife. Tears formed in San's eye sockets, as he burst into tears his right eye exploded into a blinding blue light that engulfed sans's vision.

"Ahh! Oh… just that nightmare again…hmm why does it never change?" Sans asked himself as he got up from his bed. Getting dressed into his normal gray shirt, blue hoodie, and black shorts with bones on the sides. After getting dressed Sans slipped his pink slippers on and skillfully moved in what looked like a graceful dance to this bedroom door. "Maybe I should clean my room like Papyrus said…nah it'll be fine. Welp I'm hungry." Sans said exiting his messy room unto the landing in his and Papyrus's house.

"SANS PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" Papyrus yelled from down stairs. "ok." Sans said with no intention on actually picking up his sock. "I MEAN IT SANS. I MADE BREAKFAST SPAGETTEI COME GET IT WELL IT'S STILL HOT NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said. "Sorry bro gotta see Alphys at her lab." Sans replied. "OH OK… TELL HER THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAYS HELLO." Papyrus said disappointed well Sans made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup to drink on his way to Grillbys. "I WISH YOU WOULD STOP DRINKING SO MUCH KETCHUP SANS, IT ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU." Complained Papyrus. "Don't worry bro; I'll ketchup with you later." Sans said with a wink. Sans slipped out the door before his brother realized the bad pun.

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus screeched finally getting the bad pun as Sans closed the door. "Welp better take a "shortcut"" Sans said to himself, before going behind his home and disappearing and then repairing in front of his favorite bar called Grillbys. The bar was small with a large sign that read "Grillbys". Sans pulled the door open and entered the bar, "Hey Sansy." Said a drunken bunny sitting in a corner table. "Heya guys just here to grab some grub." Sans Said as he walked up to the bar counter.

The owner Grillby stud at the counter waiting for Sans well cleaning a mug. "Heya Grillby I'll take one order of burg." Sans said taking a swig of ketchup from the bottle he grabbed from his house. "…. Alright…" Grillby said before entering the back room to make Sans burger. After a minute or so Grillby retuned and gave Sans his food. "Thanks Grillby… just put it on my tab." Sans said before leaving. Sans first took a "shortcut" to the door at the end of Snowdin forest to tell knock knock jokes to the lady behind it. After an hour or two of bad jokes Sans said his goodbyes and left to the river person this time not taking a "shortcut", because Alphys lab was to far get in one "shortcut".

"Heya I need a ride." Sans said. "Tra la la Where to tra la?" River person asked. "Waterfall." Sans replied. Sans stepped onto the River person's boat. "Tra la la beware the man who speaks in hands tra la." The river person said. "That does that mean." Sans thought to himself. After about twenty minutes the river person spoke "tra la la we have arrived tra la." Said the river person as if on cue the dock came into view. When the boat finally came to a stop Sans stepped off the boat waved his thanks to the river person and took a "shortcut" to Alphys lab door.

Sans stepped up to the lab door and knocked twice. "O-oh H-hello Sans." Alphys said opening the door. "You're supposed to say who's there." Sans said smiling. Oh s-sorry Sans but it is g-good to see you. Well you b-better come see what I w-wanted you to see." Alphys said well walking to a machine next to her desk that displaces a map of nearby levels of Determination and LOVE. "S-see Sans look here." Alphys said pointing to a space that sat behind the Door in Snowdin forest. "S-something with extreme levels of LOVE and Determination is g-going to land in that a-area in one d-day." Alphys explained in a worried tone. "What's the thing's LOVE?" Sans asked "I can't read it Sans it o-only says unknown." Alphys explained. "I'll warn the king than go to my post in Snowdin to see what it is." Sans said. "Ok Sans, I'll keep an eye on this thing by the c-cameras. If anything h-happens I'll let you know." Alphys replied.

Sans waved goodbye and took a short cut to the river person's boat. "Tra la la where to tra la?" The river person asked. "Take me to Snowdin." Sans replied. The boat took off to Snowdin and about another twenty minutes the boat finally came to a stop, Sans waved his thanks and walked home for the night. When Sans stepped through the door he was greeted by his brother. "SANS IS THAT YOU? YOU NEVER SHOWED UP TP YOUR ENTUREY STAITION TODAY." Papyrus said worried. "Don't worry I was working with Alphys today." Sans replied. "WELL OK." Papyrus responded well setting the table. After a dinner of spaghetti Sans said goodnight to his brother and went to bed.

* * *

[Here it is  
I hope it was good  
Scrappyflyer out ;)]


	4. Once upon a time

Once upon a time

*Event log 4*  
"John wake up! You have to wake up!" Cortana screamed well Chief shifted gaining consciences. "Come on John get up I still need you, please John you need to get up!" Cortana pleaded. It had been an hour since there crash landing in to the side of a mountain.

"Cortana are you there?" Chief asked moments later. "Chief thank god your ok I thought I lost you for a minute there." Cortana replied; glad to hear her partner's voice again. "What happened?" Chief asked looking around the cavern they fell into. "We crashed into the side of a mountain by what I can get from sati lights this place is called Mont Ebbot." Cortana explained.

"We better find a way out of here I won't be able to climb out. Chief said well checking if he still had all his supplies, which he did. "lucky me" Chief said to himself. Chief look around after he was done and found an exit. "Uh Chief that door way" Cortana started but was interrupted by Chief. "I know." Chief said bluntly.

Chief stepped through the ancient door way into a room, with a single beam of light covering a patch of grass. In the center of the patch lay a single golden flower with a smiling face. "What is that?" Chief said to Cortana. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Cortana replied.

"Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." Flowey said gleefully. "Hmmm… You must be new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha!" Flowey added. "This thing is giving me the creeps." Cortana said. "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey finished. "Chief I don't like this at all." Cortana said worried. "I| don't like it ether but we need to have some idea what were getting into. I'd rather not go in blind." Chief replied blankly.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained. "What?" Chief said looking at two souls one purple heart small and one red heart surrounded by a larger black one. "Your soul starts of weak, wait that the how!?" Flowey yelled. "What going on?" Chief asked curiously. "HOW IS YOUR LV SO HIGH?!" Flowey screamed. "Chief we need to leave now I'm picking up movement you ahead!" Cortana said now freaked out. "Your LV won't matter once I'm done, because IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey screeched and started to send white pellets at Chief but they disappeared as they hit Chief's Energy shields.

"DIE DIE DIE, WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" Flowey screamed outraged. Chief's shields dropped to 99% that was good but it is bad because the amount that Flowey was sending and now that this Flowey thing was sending waves of pellets. Not that they were hard to doge, but what happened next was just bazaar. Large green vines came out of the walls, all trying to grab and crush Chief in his tracks.

This was child's play to Chief as he started to make his way over to the murderous flower with speed and elegance. After two to three minutes Chief had made his way to Flowey and grabbed him by the stem. Flowey now in Chiefs hands sent vines around Chief well he was distracted. Chief pulled and kicked but it was no use every time he snapped a vine two took its place. "YOU IDOIT!" Flowey screeched. To make it worse Flowey sent wave after wave of white pellets at Chief slowly draining his Shields. Things looked like they could not get any worse and the possible threat coming down the hall did not help. Gust as Chief's shields dropped to 0% the last thing Chief thought could happen; a fire ball hit Flowey and sent him up and out of the ground, as well as the vines disappeared and chief fell to the ground. Chief looked up only to see the oddest thing he had ever seen in his life yet.  
*event log 4 end*

* * *

[Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought this was a good place to stop…  
I hope it was good  
Scrappyflyer out peace :3]


End file.
